


Touch the Water

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, melancholic poetry. An Elven maid says farewell to Middle-earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The watchman waits;  
the world is dying, and he cannot see.  
His eyes are full of sails.  
If I could weep.  
If I could weep.  
Wake me from sleep.

My lady, my long life  
has been a dream of golden longings,  
and it is fading.  
Earth, I am your daughter.  
Woods, I am our daughter,  
and I touch the water.

The ships are waiting.  
My people, how could I think of staying?  
Watchman, I fear so.  
The magic is gone.  
The magic is done.  
I've forgotten the song.


End file.
